The Inhuman Familiar
by Echo9hotel
Summary: After saving A rare pink Wyvern, we get taken to a Place of nobles and "Peasants" where we're supposed to be a 16 year old's Familiar's, but it turns out our world decided to follow us
1. Blossom The Pink Wyvern

Hey guys Here's a story idea I read from xXsniperkingXx

His story got me interested to if you could please check out his profile

* * *

I had just come out of a cave from collecting crystal, which was bloody hard work, when I heard a roar and the ground shook, The roar came from behind the hill the cave was in. With my spectar boots and my devil wings, I was climbed over the hill and saw a trail of destruction and broken trees.

"What on earth?" I followed the trail to the impact site, along the path I noticed Blood and pink scales. When I got to the site, I saw a pink Wyvern, which was weird because every Wyvern I'd seen was white, with green scales along it's back and tail, it was severely injured with several bite marks and Gashes and they was bleeding badly, I slowly appeared it, for they didn't like humans, I stepped on a twig and snapped it. The Wyvern slowly looked at me and growled

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you" I said softly trying to calm it down, as I made my way to it, It continuously growled at me, for it had no energy and It was too injured to fight me. I got close and took a good look at It's wounds "What caused these?" I asked not expecting a response, I didn't get one.

I dug around in my bag for bandages and maybe something to numb the pain, I found some bandages but no painkillers "Listen im going to bandage you up to stop the bleeding" I said, I pressed on the wounds and it let out a Small roar "sorry but I have to do this" I said bandaging the wounds. I was almost done when I heard another roar, I turned and saw a Wyvern, flying over head, and blood was dripping from it's mouth and claws.

I stared at it, then back at the pink Wyvern, In it's eyes I could see "Help me" I nodded and finished bandaging it up then started to build a little shelter around it to make sure it wasn't seen by the time I saw finished it was Dark, so I stayed with it for the night. There was a crackle over my radio "Sand, come in" I heard Blitz the wizard asked over the radio

"Sand here, go ahead" I replied

"Where are you?" Meliai the dryad asked very worried

"You're not going to believe me but I'm with a Wyvern"

"Not possible, Wyvern's hate people" Lola the nurse said, the Wyvern just let out a yawn and started to fall asleep

"Listen I'll be back tomorrow" And I turned off my radio "I'm going to be staying with you tonight" I told the Wyvern, who I wanted to name Blossom after the cherry blossom trees. It gave a small approval nod then was fast asleep, just then there was banging on the wall "Damn zombies" I said as I fell asleep

I woke up, just a little before dawn, the creatures of the night had retreated for today and I felt that it was time for breakfast. I went out into the forest and started hunting the wildlife and plantlife for us to eat.

When I got a good amount of food, I headed back to the shelter and started cooking it. It was about 10 when the Wyvern woke up, She smelled meat being cooked, so she made her way outside and she saw me sitting in front of a big fire, she got closer and saw I was cooking a big amount of food.

"I heard her crawl up behind, "I see you're awake" I said without turning "The foods almost done, you'll have to wait a few minutes" after a few minutes had passed, we sat down and ate "how are your wounds doing?" I asked taking a chunk out of a roasted rabbit. she stopped chewing her fish, looked at her wounds then back at me

"I'm glad they're doing better" I said smiling, there was a loud roar and she cowered a little. I immediately stood, turned and drew my breaker's sword, there flying behind me was the Wyvern from yesterday but with him being closer I saw he had a scar across his right eye "What do you want?" I yelled, he hissed at me "What? you want to go, you overgrown lizard?!" I shouted in response, he snarled at me, I tightened my grip, He looked at her then flew away

"Was that the one that hurt you?" I asked turning to her, as my sword disappeared in blue sparkles, she nodded, "Well don't worry Blossom if he shows up again, I'll sort him out". she stared at me with confused eyes "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you since I'm going to be taking care of you, I thought you might need a name, and since you remind me of cherry blossom trees, I thought that would be a perfect name for you".

she thought about and in her dragon way she smiled

"**O****, ****Pentagon ****of ****the ****five ****elemental ****powers****…"**

Having heard this we both looked around "who's there?" I called grabbing my sword again

"**Heed ****my ****summoning****…"**

"Don't toy with me, come out!"

"**And ****bring ****fourth ****my ****familiar****!"**

"Come out now, or I'll torch this whole forest!" I shouted, We waited, nothing happened. I shook my head annoyed "Did you see anyone?" I asked Blossom turning to her, She was looking behind her "Hey is something wrong?" She didn't reply, I walked over to see what she was looking at, she was looking at a big green oval shape "What is that?" I asked never seeing it before

Then I noticed she was about to touch it "Don't!" I shouted but is was too late, she touched it and it was like a black hole or something because it started to suck both of us in. Still holding my sword, I stabbed it through a tree "Grabbed onto something" I shouted and she wrapped herself around a nearby tree. Unfortunately by the second the portal's force got stronger and it was slowly pulling Blossom in, after a minute my tree started to creak from the force until finally it snapped sending both me and my breaker's sword into the portal. Seeing this Blossom unwrapped herself and tried to save me, only to get sucked into the portal.

Where we were, we weren't quite sure, but it was dark as a void and we couldn't feel the ground under us. we floated aimlessly through the void "Where are we?" I turned and saw Blossom floating a little bit away, I grabbed my Ivy whip off of my belt "Blossom, catch this in your mouth" I said throwing the hook at her, she let the hook fly past her then she grabbed the robe in her mouth, and it pulled me toward her.

We were floating toward a light, she looked at me with fear in her eyes "Don't worry, no matter what happens I'll be with you" I said placing my head next to hers, we closed our eyes as we past through the light.

**Earlier ****at ****the ****Tristain ****Magic ****Academy**

The second years are now having their Springtime Summoning Ceremony. Nearly everyone is happy with their familiar that they have summoned. The familiars come with various creatures such as a dog, cat, and frogs or have different design such as a eye-like creature with a lightning-like tail.

The blue-haired girl, who just reads books, is named Tabitha. She summoned a large Wind Rhyme Dragon. It has blue scales with white underbelly, large pair of wings.

The students are in awe with her summon as Tabitha is the only one who summoned a dragon-type familiar.

This is followed by Guiche, who was not entirely... content for the lack of better word with his familiar. After his overly dramatic summoning spell, the ground shook and a large mole comes out of the ground. (Get a grip dude you're an Earth magician, so you'll surely summon an Earth-related creature.)

Then is the blonde girl named Montmorency, a water affinity magician, who is quite surprised with her familiar which is a very small green frog.

Kirche summoned a fire salamander, in accordance to her magical affinity which is fire. It has a red scale with white underbelly, a flame on the tip of its tail and as large as a tiger. Kirche named it "Flame."

Prof. Colbert, the bald man wearing a small pair of glasses and a blue coat with white strips on the edges, is overseeing the Springtime Summoning of the second years and is quite happy with the results.

"Have we gone through everyone?" Prof. Colbert asked the class.

"No, not yet." Kirche then looks at Louise's _hidden_ position. "Miss Valliere is left."

Louise is then called out by Prof. Colbert and tells her to perform the ritual. The students around her are not really expecting anything as the result will be largely just a big explosion. Kirche then taunted Louise before Louise starts her summoning

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" Louise finishes her chant before casting down her wand.

*BOOM*

As the smoke cleared, several of the students gasped. In the center of the blast, lay a man and next to him in the ground was the hilt of a sword, he had dark tanned skin like kirche,he was in red armor and on his helmet there were feathers He had several odd and otherwise unknown objects.

The students then begun to whisper to one another about who the familiar could be.

"Louise summoned a nobleman?"

"I doubt that, he's probably just some commoner."

"What commoner has red armor?"

"This was a mistake!"Louise blushed before turning to Prof. Colbert, "Mr. Colbert, please let me do the ritual again!"

Colbert shook his head "I cannot allow that, Miss Valliere, it is a sacred ritual that must be followed."

"But-" Louise tried to protest.

"Please finish the ritual, Miss Valliere." Colbert sternly ordered.

Louise pouted "Fine!" she shouted approaching the armored man,

"Get away from him!" she heard a voice say as she got within a few feet, this surprised her, as more smoked cleared she saw a pink dragon staring at her "Back away" she heard it say, as it approached her.

"SHE SUMMONED A DRAGON!?" several students yelled

"How could she?" Kirche asked

The dragon wrapped itself around me "You will not touch him" It said

I woke up to see Blossom wrapped around me, I poked her side "Im awake" I said

She looked at me "You're awake" she said happily, wrapping tightly around me

"Can't...Breath" I barely managed to say

"Oh sorry" she said letting me go

"No probl...wait, did you just speak?!" I asked standing next to her

"I did?"

"Yeah, you just Did!" I said surprised

"Excuse me" Louise said, we both looked at her

"Is there something you need?"

"I need to finish the ritual, now look at me!" she shouted once more

"One sec" I said pulling out my Gps "Now where are we?" I asked turning it on, It flashed blue but didn't provide anything "Great" I put it away

Before anymore could be said, Louise placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed me, she did the same for Blossom, "Umm...ok" I said very confused, then I felt a burning sensation coming from under my gauntlet, I looked at it and saw some glowing spots underneath it

"Don't worry; it's just the runes getting transcribed into your skin." Louise explained.

"Ow" I said bluntly, but the Blossom started to skorm "What did you do to us?" I asked taking off my gauntlet, I saw runes transcribed into the back of my hand, I didn't bother with them and put my gauntlet. . Colbert approached me curiously asking to see my runes, with a nod I held out my hand for Colbert, who then copied down the runes onto a sheet of parchment. Afterwards, I replaced his gauntlet.

I looked over at Blossom and saw that one of her bandages had been torn off "Blossom hold still" I said walking over to her, "One of your bandages got torn off" I applied pressure to stop the bleeding, then put more bandages on " So who are you?" I asked

"I am your master, and you will call me such."

"I am Professor Colbert, and this is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere."

"The only time I will call you my master is when you beat me, pinkie" And apparently calling her pinkie pissed her off

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PINKIE!?" she shouted

"you're too loud" Blossom said, this made her even madder

"Anyway" I said finishing up, "can you tell me what's up with these runes on my hand?"

"Those are what bind you as Louise's familiar." Colbert explained.

"Do I have to be her "Familiar" as well?" Blossom asked

"This is truly remarkable!" Exclaimed Colbert, "Are you a nobal?"

"A nobal?" I thought about it "what's a nobal?" I asked turning to him, then I noticed my sword stuck in the ground behind him "So thats where it is" I walked over to it

"What?" All three of them asked

"My sword" I grabbed it handle, and pulled it out of the ground, Both Colbert and Louise were surprised when I pulled the giant blade out of the ground"

"How can you lift that!?" Louise shouted

"Upper body strength" The sword disappeared in a cloud of blue sparkles "Hey there appear to be people coming this way" I said point to a group of people

"Oh right, mister...?"

"Sand, just Sand"

"Very well, Sand, please lets continue later I have many questions I wish to ask you."

"Same"

"Hey peasant, come with me." Louise pouted.

"Yes princess rude" I commented following her "Come on Blossom" and she followed me

Looking over to the group, I passed the girl with tanned skin and red hair, she had a rather large bust. I gave her a smile, while also making several other girls blush as well, I reached into my bag and threw her a jungle rose.

Reaching up Kirche caught the rose, looking back at me, I had already caught up with Louise, she just returned to me a blush filled smile.

"What took you so long?"demanded Louise tapping her foot.

"Nothing important, where are we going?"

"To my room" Louise replied

"Aren't you a bit young for that?" Blossom snickered

Louise stopped immediately and turned a bright red, "N-no not for that, you're going to be sleeping in my room that's all!"

"Sorry, please next time clarify"

We came to a large tower, I told Blossom to stay outside because she was too big to fit in Louise's room. After five minutes of walking up stairs the two made their way to Louise room, inside was cozy, it had a bed, a dresser, a desk with a chair and mirror, and lastly a table with a lectern and two chairs.

"Nice room" I commented "I could make a better one though"

"You're not allowed to make your own house!"

I rolled my eyes "Where do I sleep?"

With Louise's eye twitching she pointed toward a pile of hay, lying next to the bed.

"There? Isn't that bedding for an animal?"

"Yes, that's what I was hoping to get for my familiar." Her eye still twitching.

Again I rolled my eyes "Fine but this place is confusing, Miss Valliere. Would you please explain this land to me so I may better understand it?" I asked as I looked around her room.

At first Louise seemed annoyed but the fact that she, a noble, had to explain the kingdom practically to a commoner, of all people, but in the end she explained how things worked.

The time had passed faster than Louise had expected and soon it was nightfall, It was a quiet night outside.

"I should head to bed, I've got classes in the morning." Louise explained walking over to her wardrobe.

I was looking out her window

"Familiar, I want you to wash my clothes then iron them." Louise commanded tossing her clothes to me.

I looked at the clothes then back out the window "Full moon tonight" I said

"Hey get to washing" Louise shouted

"Right away" I said picking up the clothes, I gave her an evil smile then left

"At least he's obedient." Sighed Louise, "but what was with that smile?" she thought hearing a quiet thud from the hallway followed by footsteps and the sound of nails running along the wall.

Curious Louise got up and walked to the door, upon opening it she discovered her clothes were on the ground.

"That lousy familiar wasn't going to wash my clothes at all, he must have used that as excuse to leave!" Louise moaned shutting her door before putting a new set of cloths on.

Running down the stairs she passed Guiche, whom was wooing a short brown haired girl with a brown cloak, with one very short, very brief, conversation Louise got Guiche to follow her. Running down the stairs once again, the two got to the main area of the tower where Kirche and another kid in who had a purple cloak. With an even shorter conversation, now both of them were following Louise just to see what was going to happen.

"You lousy dog, where do you think you're going?" Louise shouted to Sand who was currently standing in the middle of the court.

"Great now I have to protect you guys as well" I pinched the bridge of my nose, There were sounds coming from the shadows "Stand back, this is going to be messy" several skeletons and zombies came out of the shadows, this scared the the four mages to the core of their soul.

"What the Hell are those!?" the kid with the purple cloak shouted

all at once the creatures rushed me, I grabbed my vilethorn, swinging it thorns came off it and pierced through several of them, but the continued rushing toward me "That's odd, usually one swipe and they're died" I said swinging it again, I put it away after finishing off a few of them, I grabbed two swords, the left one looked like it's blade was fire and right one it's blade was dark blue and its handle was a purple.

"COME ON" I shouted rushing toward them, I started dicing them up in a spray of blood, After a few minutes they were all dead "Messy work" I said wiping the blood off of the night's edge

Louise was on the ground shaking, completely petrified at the sight she had just witnessed. Attempting to stand up she placed her hand on something, she did not know what till she looked, but she had placed her hand on Guiche's chest, apparently both the guys fainted, and Kirche was staring with a lustful eye while licking her lips.

"Fall asleep now" I said

"Fall asleep?" Louise asked, I blew some powder into her face and she was asleep within a minute

"That was pretty amazing," Kirche smiled leaning up against me, "I know this is sudden but, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sounds like a date, by the way I'm sand" I said looking into her eyes

"I'm Kir…che…" she uttered before collapsing like Louise.

"Why'd you do that?" Blossom asked as she came around the corner

"Well I have to get rid of their memory of this, and them being asleep makes that easier"

"Are you going to date her?"

"No" I cleaned up the bodies and took Louise to her room, put her pajamas on, and put her in bed "Sleep well princess" I said leaving, went back outside

"It seems like our world didn't like us leaving" Blossom said getting comfortable

"Indeed, I wonder who or what else will come" I said laying next to her

She yawned "Good night"

"Good night see you in the morning"

* * *

Hey guys what do you think?

once again thanks go to xXsniperkingXx for the idea

Also I need names for the other seven people and a harpy, Yes I need a name for a harpy


	2. The Duel

I woke up just before daybreak and Blossom was wrapped around me, I poked her side "Blossom wake up" I took a few minutes but I finally got her up

"What?" she said kinda groggy

"Can you please let me up?"

She looked at me and saw she wrapped herself around me "Oh sorry"

I got up "It's ok you can go back to sleep" I need to wake up Louise soon

"How do you expect to get in at this time"

"Climbing" I threw my ivy whip and latched onto the wall "See you in a little" and I climbed up the tower, I reached the top and went through her window just as the sun started to rise. "Rise and shine" I said shaking her

With a moan Louise sat up in confusion. "Who are you?" she asked rubbing her eye.

"It me Louise, remember?"

She groaned again and fell back on her bed

"Hey now, You're going to hurt my feelings" I got her some clothes "Here, I see you down stairs" Louise looked at the clothes then flopped back on her bed, after an unprecedented amount of time she got up and clothed herself. As Louise walked to the dining hall she found her Familiar waiting for her just outside the dining hall doors.

"Good morning princess" I said

"Can we get to breakfast please?" Louise moaned opening the door.

Once inside we walked between two large tables, One spot after another, and every now and then a student with a different colored cloak either brown, black or purple.

"Louise, may i ask you a question?" I asked, Louise stopped at a seat about 2/3s of the way down one of the table.

"What is it?" Louise frowned with her arms crossed.

"Well two things actually, one: what do the different colored cloaks mean and two: where do we eat?"

"The color of the cloak signifies what year a student it and you eat there." Louise replied pointing to a plate on the ground.

"Ok one last question," I said holding up a finger, "Where is the kitchen?"

"The kitchens that way." she grunted pointing to the opposite side of the dining hall.

"Thanks, i'll see you after you eat." I walked out

At this point I was eating in the Kitchen, what seemed to them, large portions of food in the kitchen. The chief seemed happy about it too, watching the young man scarf down his meal, mainly because he hadn't eaten since the day before.

"That was delicious, better than anything I've made" I licked my lips

"Glad you enjoyed it, what's your name again? i heard about you from the students, but i didn't think you were real." the man smiled.

"My name's sand, Nice to meet you" I bowed "Oh do you mind if I take some food to my friend, Blossom?"

"You mean the Pink Dragon? I gave her some food earlier, she's quite the companion, Are you a noble?

"Thankfully, no I'm not."

"Hahaha, I like you already my friend!" the chief smile throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks, I guess." I smiled noticing a young girl carrying a tray of sweets.

As she attempted to walk out the door she tripped on her skirt, with lightning reflexes, I caught both her and the tray of sweets. because of my speed, the chef, who was leaning on me fell to the floor

"Th-thank you. that would have been bad." she said sighing.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled helping her back on her feet.

"Oh, you are the one Miss Valliere summoned correct?" she asked looking a little curious.

"Yes I am, name's Sand" I said

"I'm Siesta, nice to meet you." she smiled.

"It is nice to meet Siesta. Would you like some help with those?" I picked up the tray with on hand

"S-sure..." Siesta blinked looking at me.

"Let's go then, where do we go?" I smiled

"Oh umm... to the nobles in the courtyard." Siesta said shaking her head a little bit.

"While we have the chance, can you explain to me the nobles and peasants thing?" I asked as we begun to walk out to the court yard.

As the desserts were handed out Siesta begun explaining the Nobles, those who use magic, and the peasants, those who can't use magic.

"Judging from the maid outfit, I assume you're a peasant too?" I asked.

"Yes I am, and I have the honor of serving here. You know, you look much like a noble with that red armor"

"I guess so, huh?" I laughed. "Took me forever to find enough Adamantite to make it all too."

"Hey!" an old voice called, "Please hurry with that cake!"

"We're coming Mister, don't worry." I smiled walking to the table he sat at.

Delivering the cake to Guiche, I noticed the girl he sat with, a blond haired girl whose hair was in twirls and had a red hair bow, and in her hands a little orange frog, Montmorency was her name.

"Thanks, bring us some..." Guiche paused looking at me before standing up in anger. "You! You're the one who knocked me out last night!"

"What are you about?" I asked confused

"Don't play dumb with me!" Guiche shouted catching the attention of everyone nearby. "I remember chasing you last night, then everything went black! I can only suspect the you knocked us out!"

"_It__seems__he__doesn__'__t__remember__the__massacre__last__night__, __thats__good__I__suppose_" I thought

"You hurt my Guiche?!" the Montmorency shouted getting up from the table and shouted right in his face. "I challenge you to a duel, peasant!

"As do I, I have a score to settle with you!" Guiche smiled giving me the Evil eye.

merely shrugged and then nodded. "Then it's a date"

As both Guiche and Montmorency nodded before telling him to meet them in Vestori Square. Watching them leave I looked at Siesta who was staring at him in shock.

"D-did you really?" she stuttered.

"They need to learn not to mess with me."

"No, you're going to apologize!" Louise shouted from behind me

"I take it you heard everything?" I asked looking back at her.

"Every word." Louise frowned, "Now you're going to apologize!"

"Sorry, that ain't happening" I said

"WHY NOT!?" Louise shouted

"Well for one: i don't think either of them will take an apology, and two: Guiche has the wrong idea and she's just going with what she heard happen."

"But you could get killed!" Siesta protested.

"I'll be fine." I smiled at her.

"You are not dueling without my permission, you dog!"

"Are you going to stop me!?" I glared at her "No? then head to Vestori square and wait for me." I pulled out my ivy whip, latched it onto the the corner of the outer wall and lept over it.

"what just...?" Siesta uttered in shock.

"I don't know" Louise frowned,Grabbing Siesta's arm, Louise pulled her along to Vestori square.

**Headmaster****'****s****office**

Headmaster Ottmond is currently sitting behind his desk and rather bored with his situation. His secretary is currently out of the office much to his perverted dismay. He then sigh and look out of the massive window behind him. He enjoyed the view of the mountain scape when heard the door opens. He turns around and found Miss Longueville entering the office.

"Ah, Miss Longueville. What took you so long?"

"Sorry headmaster but I am here to report that a duel is about to start." That catches the attention of the headmaster and sighed

"Who, in Brimir's name, started it?" He stroked his long gray beard. Miss Longueville sigh before answering.

"It's Guiche de Gramont and Montmorency, Margarita la Fère de Montmorency"

"They have some kind of argument? Never the less, they should know that duels are forbidden between nobles."

"They're not fighting each other sir, they're fighting the familiar known as, Sand."

Looking at Miss Longueville in shock, he stroked his beard once more, thinking of the familiar, Sand. Trying to imagine him from what he has heard from the teachers and staff. Sighing, he allows the duel, then decides to watch it for himself.

"Been to long sense something interesting happened around here." he thought casting a spell on the mirror in his office that, after a moment, reviled the dueling area.

**Vestori****square**

The crowd stood in a large circle, in the middle stood Guiche and Montmorency, who looked

ready to kill someone, both standing and waiting for their opponent.

"It doesn't look like he's going to show up." Guiche laughed, "Just shows that he's a coward."

"I won't rest till I teach him a lesson!" Montmorency shouted.

"Sorry, am I late?" I called

I landed in front of them with a thud, leaving holes where I landed, I wan't wearing my armor

"Well... looks like he came after all." Guiche smiled, trying to hide his shocked expression.

"I hope your ready peasant." Montmorency said to him, not caring about the wings on his back.

"I am named Guiche the brass." he said tossing a rose petal to the ground, from where it landed a female looking suit of armor rose from the ground.

Montmorency begun muttering a spell under her breath as the Guiches golem charged forward throwing his fist into my face. I caught it with my hand, this shocked everyone

"Huh, and here I thought I was weak" I grabbed it's wrist and began spinning around, after spinning around nine or ten times, I threw It into the air, as It came down I impaled it with my breaker's sword

"W-what was that?!" Montmorency stuttered looking at the man across from them.

"Breaker's sword, Dropped by the Demon, wall of flesh, appone death" I said kicking the armor off the blade

""I-I don't care where you got it!" Montmorency said shooting a water bolt from her wand

I put my hand out and countered her water bolt with my own, this surprised everyone who watched "Aqua scepter" I pulled it out of my sleeve "Allows me to shoot a water stream"

"How can you...?"

"Never underestimate your opponent even after you face them" I said walking toward them "Come on provide me with some challenge at least"

"Fine." Guiche sneered creating 5 for golems surrounding me, they rushed toward me, I barely managed to defend myself before they started to punch me

" !" Siesta yelled

Guiche laughed "You shouldn't have challenged me" He turned around "Anyone else want to challenge me!?" he looked at Louise "Guess you won't have a familiar anymore"

Louise just stared behind him petrified "What the matter?" he asked, then he noticed everyone with the same reaction, he turned, and was petrified. I was standing there, holding one of his golem's head and the rest were destroyed, I had Demon wings

I Crushed his golems head then turned to him, I started to walk toward him, he saw rage in my eye "P-Please, I surrender" He said taking a few back, Montmorency was speechless and had fallen on her rear end, I was then tackled by something with feathers. This shocked everyone after they just witnessed me massacring Guiche's golems, they were expecting me to kill whatever had tackled me.

I lay there on the ground for a few minutes calming down, I let out a deep sigh "Thank you star, I needed that" she looked at me, and let out her happy skrea "I'm happy to see you too" I hugged her. we stood up "Do you know where the others are?" I asked her, she skread "I see, hold on" I said I turned to Guiche and Montmorency "Looks like you lose, Try harder next time"

"Lord Guiche!" a girl cried running from the crowd.

"And now's the time to leave" I said to myself

Walking away from the three, the girls almost immediately got got into an argument. Not really caring about the

"You alright Louise?" he asked politely.

"How did you do all of that?!" she shouted to him, not believing what she had seen.

"Having to survive in the wilds full of monsters that can kill you in a heartbeat will teach a person to either learn to survive or die a horrible death." he explained.

"Mr. Sand..."

"Just Sand, Siesta." he interrupted.

"Sand, you have a bruise on your cheek" She suggested pointing to said wound.

"Huh?" I blinked and touched my cheek. "This is nothing, don't worry about it."

"No, i can't just let it be! Please let me fix it up for you!" Siesta insisted pulling him with her away from the dueling arena. but received a skrea from Star

"Hey! where do you think your going with him?!" Louise shouted as she chased after the three of us.


End file.
